Nightmares
by DarkKiss14
Summary: Sometimes,nightmares come true. with KC stalking Clare and with Eli's condition, who knows what could happen. summary isnt the best but i swear the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**So I was just thinking about this randomly one day in study hall and thought it would be a good story. Tell me what you think. Thankx! 3**

What we had is obviously gone. I have moved on. I'm with Eli now. I wish he would see that I don't want him anymore.

I can see KC sitting on the bench across the street looking at my house. I was in my room working on an English paper with Eli. But I have got to say it is really hard to concentrate knowing that I'm being watched. I was standing by my window holding the curtain slightly open so I could see KC. I have been waiting for him to leave for about a half hour. Eli was sitting on my bed trying to work but I could tell he was really focused on me.

"Clare, why don't you come sit down and try and get some work done. This paper is due Friday and since when has Saint Clare ever not completed an assignment?" Eli said giving me his signature smirk. He got off the bed and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I could feel his warmth radiating off his body.

I let the curtain fall. I turned to face him. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I swear I could stare into them all day. They are so beautiful it's undescribable. I shook my head and looked down. "Eli it's so hard to live my life knowing that KC is watching everything I do. This has been going on for over a month. It's really starting to scare me." I looked back up at Eli. His face was full of concern and fury.

"Clare, I think it's time you went to the authorities about this." He said calmly.

"Eli, I tried. They said they can't do anything about it. It's not like the police can make him move from that bench."

"Then get a restraining order against him!" Eli snapped at me, clearly getting annoyed by this situation.

"I've tried talking to my parents. They told me it wasn't a big deal and that KC was only going through a phase. If my parents aren't even willing to help me with this then there really isn't anything I can do." I said more loudly than I wanted to. I pulled away from Eli and plopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I felt Eli sit down next down next to me.

"Clare, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just really getting annoyed with this whole KC thing. I hate to see you suffer so much like this. I wish I could make him go away for you." He spoke so softly. He lied next to me and gathered me into his arms.

I buried my face in his shoulder. "I just want it to stop." I muffled into him.

"I know. Hopefully soon it will."

We lied on my bed like this for a while. In his arms I felt safe. Safe from KC. Safe from my parents constant bickering. Safe from the whole world. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

_**Later that evening**_

"Clare Edwards! What is going on here!" I heard my mother scream. I woke up instantly. Eli kept on sleeping. My mom was standing in my door way, her face red and arms crossed. She looked majorly ticked off.

"Mom, we just fell asleep. It's nothing." I got off the bed, forgetting that Eli was still fast asleep.

"Who is this boy? What is he doing your room?" my mother said quite loudly while pointing at Eli. I turned to see if Eli woke up yet. Alas he was still fast asleep. I turned back to my mom. I bit my lip unsure of what to say. I decided the truth was the best way to go.

"He's my boyfriend, Eli. We have been dating for about a month. We were just working on an English paper and I guess we fell asleep. I'm sorry. I should have told you about us sooner. And I should have told you he was coming over today. I just-"

"Clare, I understand. I just don't want it happening again. Just let me know when you have company over. And Clare, tell me you haven't done anything with this boy."

"No! Mom, Eli knows that I don't want to have sex until marriage."

"Okay. Well I want him gone by 11:00. Alright?"

"Yes." My mom started down the stairs into the kitchen. Once she was out of sight I closed the door and locked it. I looked at my clock. It said it was only seven thirty. Good, Eli didn't have to leave for a while.

I sat down and watched Eli. He looked so peaceful while he slept. His hair was in his face and his breathing was slow. I brushed my fingers across his cheek. I decided to let him sleep. I sat over at my desk and started working on my paper.

A couple of hours later I was almost done with my paper so I decided to wake Eli up. I turned around in my chair. Eli was snoring quietly and he was curled up in a ball. It made me laugh. I walked over to Eli and right before I was about to shake him awake he said something.

"Please stop. I don't want this. Leave her alone." He was barely whispering. His facial expression was scared. "Run!" He said very loudly. His body started shaking and he was yelling. I wrapped my arms around him trying to get him to stop shaking.

"Eli! Eli! Please wake up!" he wouldn't open his eyes. I started shaking him and calling his name louder. Finally he open his eyes. his breathing was heavy and his eyes were watery. He didn't stop shaking. "Eli what happened?"

He looked right into my eyes. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" he seemed furious. He brushed my arms off of him.

"Eli what happened to you?" I asked again. He looked at me for a second looked away and started putting his papers into his backpack.

"Clare I have to go." I grabbed his arm.

"Eli please stop. Why won't you tell me what happened?" Why was he avoiding the question? Why couldn't he tell me? He tried to get out of my grip on his arm but I wouldn't let go. Suddenly he just broke down in tears. He stopped struggling and fell into my arms. I held him while he cried. After about fifteen minutes his sobs died down and he finally sat up.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep."

"It's okay Eli. I just want to know what happened."

"I was dreaming. I can't dream. When I do, I usually go crazy. I can't control what I do or what I say while I sleep and sometimes it takes days for me to wake up. I'm supposed to take these special pills before I go to sleep, even if it's just a small nap." He looked ashamed.

"Eli it's okay. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it didn't seem very important until now."

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about you. At first the dream was perfect. It was just you and me together. We were so happy and then someone else came. He was trying to hurt you. I was trying to save you. He got to you first though. I was too late. I couldn't save you Clare. I tried so hard but I couldn't." his hands started shaking again. His lip was quivering.

"Eli it was only a dream. See, I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"But something could happen to you! Someone could hurt you and I might not be there to save you!" he stood up and started pacing around my room. His hands were pulling at his hair. He was muttering words to himself. I have never seen Eli like this. It was really scaring me.

"Eli please calm down. Nothing will happen to me."

"You don't know that!" he grabbed his things and tried opening the door. He couldn't get it unlocked because he was shaking too much. "This door won't open!" he kept attempting to open the door.

'Eli, please don't go. Stay here." My eyes were watery and my voice was quiet. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." He finally got the lock open and walked out. He ran down the stairs and ran out the door. I tried running after him but by the time I got out side he was already driving away. I walked back to the front door. The last thing I saw was KC sitting on the bench, smiling at her.

**Reviews are lovely **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**YAY! I didn't think I was going to finish this before I went to sleep. **** but I did it! Soo thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I hope to see a lot more for this one. **

I stormed into my house. I was so pissed at myself for letting myself fall asleep in front of Clare especially without taking my pills. What would she think of me now? How could I act so crazy? How could I be so stupid? I started walking up the stairs but my mom called me back down.

"Elijah, what's wrong?"

"I fell asleep at Clare's house." I sat down on the step I was standing on. My mom came and sat next to me.

"Oh no. Did you have a dream?"

"Of course I did! I didn't have my pills with me. I couldn't help it. It was an accident."

"Eli, baby, I know it was. Was your dream bad, I mean was it really bad?"

"It was pretty bad. When I woke up I couldn't stop shaking and crying. I even started talking to myself. Clare looked so scared. She looked at me like I was a different person." I hid my face in my hands.

"What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt that someone was hurting Clare. I dreamt that I couldn't save her. What am I going to do?"

"You should talk to her. She is probably very confused about what happened and she is most likely worried about you, not scared." I knew she was right. I shouldn't have just left like that. I have to make this right.

"Mom, can i-"

"Yes go on." I got up and ran out the door to Morty.

_**At Clare's house**_

I parked outside of Clare's house. It was almost ten thirty. Hope her parents don't get mad. I glanced across the street only to see KC sitting on the bench. I have had enough of this guy. I stomped over to him.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why are you doing this to Clare? Do you even realize how creeped out she is by you? You have got to leave her alone and get on with your life." All he did was look up at me and smile. "What could you possibly be smiling at?"

"It's working."

"What's working?" he was really starting to piss me off.

"My plan to win Clare back. You are starting to get mad at me about stalking her. Soon you are going to get mad at her for worrying so much about me and you're going to leave her. And when you are gone she will be vulnerable and who will be the one there to comfort her? I will. I just have to wait a little longer and she will be mine." He kept smiling and looked back at Clare's house. He just went too far. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Listen, I will never leave Clare! I love her way too much! Now why don't you get your ass out of here and leave her alone, or I will make sure you never bother her again." I pushed him into the lamp post and he fell onto the cold concrete.

"Is that a threat Eli?" he asked smugly.

"No, it's a promise." I walked back across the street. I started to go towards her door but I decided to climb the tree next to her window instead. Once I was up I looked inside her window to make sure she was in her room. She was in there. She was sitting at her desk writing in a notebook. I sat on a tree branch, watching her for a couple of minutes. She looked so sad and heart broken.

I knocked on the window glass. She jumped. Her face was full of terror. She was frozen in fear.

"Clare, it's me." Her face quickly lightened up. At least she wasn't mad at me for leaving. She rushed over to the window and unlocked it. She stepped aside so I could climb in.

"You scared me. I thought you were KC." I gave her a weak smile.

"Only me. I'm sorry I left before. I just wasn't myself and I wanted to come explain."

"Eli, I get it. You have a sleeping problem. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I just kept my head down in silence. "Eli, what is it?"

"There is a reason I have these dreams." I lead her over to her bed and sat down. I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and scrounged up the courage to tell her the truth.

"When I was little I used to have problems. I would hurt myself without realizing it and I would say stuff without knowing. When my parents took me to the doctor, the doctor said it was because I had a tumor in my brain. I had to go into surgery right away. After the surgery I started getting these strange dreams that made me crazy and sometimes I didn't wake up for weeks at a time. The doctors gave me these pills that would prevent me from having these symptoms."

I stopped for a second to make sure she wasn't freaked out yet. When she nodded I continued. "These pills also prevent me from dreaming. But if I don't take the pills I could hurt someone. I already hurt someone because I didn't take the pills." My eyes were getting watery and it felt like I had a huge lump in my throat.

"Eli?" Clare put her arms around me.

"Remember I told you about my ex -friend Julia?" she nodded. "Well I didn't take my pills and I started walking down random streets. Julia saw me and tried to wake me up. I pushed her. She fell in the street. A drunk driver sped towards her. He didn't stop. Her scream woke me up." I was sobbing now and I was shaking uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to. I wish I could take back that night. It's all my fault she's dead."

"Don't blame yourself Eli. You didn't know what you were doing. You couldn't control yourself." Clare said comfortingly, stroking my hair.

"Clare, are you scared? I mean I could hurt you."

"Eli I am not scared. I would rather risk my life every day to be with you than be safe without you." She gave me a warm smile. I sat up and kissed her. She kissed me right back. We spent the next fifteen minutes kissing each other. It felt so nice to feel her lips on mine. It was even nicer that she accepted me. All of me. She pulled away. She yawned and smiled weakly.

"I should go and let you sleep." I got up and started to head for the window.

"Eli…"

"Clare, I have to go. Now get some sleep." I smiled at her and headed out the window. Before I started climbing down I whispered quietly.

"I love you." She didn't hear me. She never did. I have whispered this since the first day we have been together. But I will know when she loves me back when she hears me say it.

I climbed down and walked over to Morty. I got in and started him up. Before I drove away I looked at the bench across the street.

KC was gone.

**Reviews are lovely! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :/**

**Well I have a feeling this chapter is going to stink. But just to clarify before I start. The last two chapters were on a Tuesday. So this chapter is on Friday. And thanks for the reviews! And thx to bcuzily! Ur review made my day it was soo long and awesome! Okay this is a long authors note. On with the story! **

Miss Dawes class couldn't get any more boring. I swear if she didn't let us start on our new assignment I was going to blow a fuse. She was talking about something to do with Shakespeare. Blah! Uhh. I really need to learn to be more patient. I decided to keep my mind busy by doodling on my paper.

"Clare?" Eli was looking at me with curious eyes. I looked up and saw his body turned around in his desk. Apparently while I was trying to keep busy the teacher said to get with our partners.

"I was just doodling." I smiled. I could feel my face turn a bright red. "Um I wasn't paying attention. What are we supposed to do?"

"Obviously! What is this?" he smirked and pointed to a picture of a cat. I named him Mr. Tickle.

"That is my imaginary cat!" I started laughing hysterically from embarrassment.

"Well it's very cute." Eli started laughing with me. We were being obnoxiously loud.

"Excuse me, but can we keep it down Mr. Goldsworthy and Miss Edwards?" she gave us a stern look. I shut up right away. But Eli had to make a smart comment.

"Of course Miss Dawes. I'll try." He kept laughing. I tried to quiet him down but he wouldn't stop laughing.

"Eli shh! Let's get to work." I still had no idea what we were supposed to be doing.

"Clare I'm sorry. I think I am just hyper right now." He said trying to catch his breath. Once he was breathing normally again he started to explain what our project was. "We have to write our own version of one of Shakespeare's plays. Easy enough."

"Yeah. Which play do you want to rewrite?"

"I was thinking we could rewrite Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay." Interesting. I thought he was going to pick something more humorous.

"Let's get started shall we?" we spent the rest of the class thinking of ideas for our story.

_**Later that evening**_

Eli and I were sitting on his couch watching 28 Days Later. I don't know why he picked this movie to watch. He knows it scares me. In the middle of the movie I get a call from my mom. I grab the remote and turn the volume down.

"Hello?"

"Clare? Hi. Do you think you could stay at a friend's house tonight? Things at home are a little crazy and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"Is everything okay?" Eli asked. I put my finger up to my lips, indicating for him to keep quiet.

"Mom, things can't be that bad between you and dad, can they?"

"Clare, we can talk later. Just please stay with a friend tonight, all right?" her mother's voice sounded sad. Before I could respond her mother hung up. I put my phone on the table in front of the couch.

"Clare what happened?" Eli said putting his arm around me.

"My mom told me not to go home tonight. She said things were crazy at home and said it would be better if I weren't there."

"Where are you going to go? You know you could always stay here if you want to." I thought about it for a couple of seconds. It would be nice to spend the night with Eli. And it's not like we are going to do anything.

"Would that be okay with your parents?" I asked. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Oh please Clare. My parents love you. Of course they will be okay with it." He smiled at me. A really big real smile. I couldn't help but smile but smile back at him. I rarely got to see these smiles from Eli. it made me happy to see his smile.

"Well then I guess I'm spending the night." Eli jumped up from the couch.

"Yay! A sleepover!" he started jumping around like a little girl and clapping his hands. I started laughing super hard. I loved when Eli did crazy stuff like this. "Okay to make this a true sleepover we have to get tons of junk food, get in our pajamas and watch scary movies. Oh and how could I forget? We have to do our nails."

"Wait you forgot about the pillow fight."

"Oh yeah!" he plopped back down on the couch and we kept laughing. A couple minutes later his mom came in the front door and saw us laughing on the couch.

"Hey Clare. Hi Eli. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Eli said calming down a little. "Hey mom, it's all right if Clare spends the night, right?"

"Well of course. You don't even have to ask. Clare, you can stay here whenever you want to." She smiled at me and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I yelled after her.

"C'mon Clare. Let's go get changed." He grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs to his bedroom. When I first saw his room it was nothing like I expected. The walls were grey with tons of band posters. There were way too many CDS and a stereo. There was also a guitar but he said he didn't play and it was only for show. But I didn't believe him.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black V-neck T-shirt and a pair of green and black checkered boxers. "Here ya go." He threw them over at me.

"You want me to wear theses?" I held up his boxers thinking it was joke.

"You want a different color?"

"Uh no. I'll be right back." I walked out of his room and into the bathroom. I can't believe I was going to wear his boxers. Couldn't he have just given me a pair of pants? I got his shirt on when someone knocked on the door. I opened it. It was Eli's dad.

"Hey Clare. Sorry didn't know you were in there." He was about to turn away but he turned back and pointed at the bathroom floor, where I happened to put Eli's boxers. "Aren't those Eli's?" he asked.

"Um yeah. Well Eli gave them to me so I could wear them. See I'm spending the night and I don't have anything to wear-"

"Clare, it's okay. I get it. Bottom right drawer of the sink." He winked at me and chuckled as he made his way down the stairs.

I closed the door and opened the bottom right drawer. There were three tooth brushes and about thirty condoms. I slammed the drawer shut. Wow. I can't believe Mr. Goldsworthy thought Eli and I were going to have sex! I tried to forget about the whole thing. I continued to change and when I was done I quickly made my way back to Eli's room.

"Hey." I looked over at Eli. He was wearing neon pink boxers with smiley faces on them and baggy black T-shirt. I giggled. He looked so cute in pink.

"What's so funny?" he smirked at me.

"Um have you what you're wearing?" he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer?

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." He smiled. He kissed me and twirled me around. "Shall we start our sleepover Edwards?"

"We shall."

**So I decided it would be best to split the sleepover into two different chapters because their sleepovr is going to have lots a detail and I really wanted to post this tonight. And what do u think of Eli's personality? A little crazy right? **

**Reviews are lovely **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi…**

**So I forgot to say in the last chapter that Eli's sleeping disorder is just something I made up. Okay so this chapter is going to be quite long so be prepared to read! **

I took Clare back down stairs so we could finish watching 28 Days Later. Clare went to go sit down on the couch. But I went into the kitchen. I started to clean out all the junk food in the pantry. I grabbed to bags of chips, brownies, popcorn, soda, and tons of candy. I took it all out to the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

"Um I'm not eating all of that." Clare said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I'm eating some too silly." I kissed her nose and starting eating from one of the bags of chips I brought out. Clare picked up a brownie and started nibbling off of it.

By the time the movie was over I had eaten the whole bag of chips, all the candy, two brownies, two cans of soda and half a bowl of popcorn. I felt like a pig next to Clare who only ate a brownie and a handful of popcorn.

"You didn't eat much Clare. You feel okay?"

"Yeah just fine. Maybe you just ate too much." Clare giggled. I smiled and looked over at the clock. 10:34. I wasn't the least bit tired yet.

"Well I'm going to clean this up." I said looking at the table which was full of crumbs and little soda puddles.

"Well let me help."

"You don't' have-"

"I want to." She smiled and started to grab the empty pop cans and wrappers. We spent about five minutes cleaning.

"What to do now?" I said playfully. I grabbed Clare's hand and brought her up to my room. We were about to walk in but my parents called me downstairs.

"Be right back." I pecked her on the cheek and walked downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Eli, I think we need to talk." My mom said. This confused me.

"About?" I was awkwardly stood by the stairs hoping this wasn't going to be the talk I thought we were about to have.

"It's about Clare. We just to make sure you two are safe and that you are protected. You remember where we put-"

"Okay Clare and I aren't even going there anytime soon so you two don't have to worry about that." I started backing up the stairs.

"Eli wait. We know kids your age can get carried away sometimes and these things just happen unexpectedly but-"

"Okay I'll be safe. Goodnight." I sprinted up the stairs. I rushed in my room to find Clare looking through my CDs. She didn't hear me walk in.

"Find anything good?" she jumped up and dropped the CD she was holding.

"Oh hi Eli. I didn't hear you." She picked up the CD and put it back in the rack. She stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear. I smirked.

"What's wrong? You look a little nervous." I walked up to her and brushed her cheek with my fingers.

"I just… well I heard…what you and your parents were talking about. And I know about the condoms in the bathroom. I just don't want anything like that to happen tonight." Her face was super red and she looked as if she were about to die of embarrassment.

"Clare I know. I wasn't planning on going there. I'm willing to wait until you're ready." I said. I honestly don't like the fact that I have to wait. With Julia I didn't have to wait. She was just as willing as I was. But I didn't love Julia like I love Clare. I loved Julia after we made love. I loved Clare before.

"Eli do you want to, you know…?"

"Well yeah Clare, of course I do." Her face was conflicted.

"Would it make you happy if we…?" she asked quietly. Was she willing to sleep with me just to make me happy?

"Not if you weren't comfortable with it." I tried moving a little closer to her but she took a step back. Was she scared that I might try something now? "Clare I'm going to do anything." Her head was down. She walked past me and sat on the edge of my bed. I turned and stood where I was. I didn't know if she wanted me to sit with her or not. We were like this for a couple a minutes.

She finally looked up and patted on the spot next to her. I slowly made my way over to her. I sat down. She put her hand on my knee lightly. She looked directly into my eyes and smiled. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. She put her lips to my ears.

Shouldn't we continue our sleepover?" she whispered softly. I smiled. I leaned back and pecked her lips. Glad this conversation was over. I knew it made Clare uncomfortable.

"Yes!" I stood up and walked over to my desk and opened my drawer. Clare gave me a questionable look. I grabbed my bottle a black nail polish.

"I told you we were going to paint our nails." I smirked and she let out a small giggle. I sat back down on the bed and opened the bottle. "Give me your hand." She held her hand out and I started painting her nails.

"Wow Eli. You're really good at this. You should do this professionally." She said sarcastically. I smirked.

"Yeah well you know doing nails has always been my dream job." I said trying to keep myself from laughing so I didn't mess up.

"Where did you get nail polish from anyway?" she asked.

"Um it used to be Julia's. I never got rid of it." I said quietly.

"Oh." We stayed quiet until I was finished.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled. I stared into her eyes, I swear they were sparkling. It was staring into an ocean. A beautiful crystal blue ocean.

"I should put this away." I got up and walked across my room to my desk. "I love you." I whispered so quietly even I could barely hear myself.

"What?" I turned to face her. She looked surprised. "What did you just say?"

"What do you think I said?"

"You just said you loved me." She heard me. Does that mean she loves me too? Or did I just say it too loud? I swear I said it quietly. "Why did you say it so quietly?" So I guess I didn't say it loudly.

"Clare, I have whispered that from the first day we have been together. I was just waiting for you to hear me." She stared at me. She just stared.

"Eli I love you too." She gave one the biggest smiles ever and ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged right back. I never wanted to let go.

"Clare I love you so much." I whispered in her ear. We stood in my room just holding each other. I could spend the rest of my life holding her. Everything was perfect until there was a knock at my bedroom door. I cursed under my breath and reluctantly let go of Clare. I opened my door. My mom was standing there with a tired look on her face.

"There is a guy at the front door looking for Clare. He said his name was KC or something like that. Do you know him?" I got furious. What is KC doing here? Why couldn't he just leave Clare alone?

"I'll get rid of him." I walked past my mom and started to head down the stairs. Clare grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming with you." I shook my head.

"You're staying upstairs in my room. Let me handle this Clare." she slowly walked back up the stairs but she didn't go in my room. She sat down on the top step. I shook my head and made my way downstairs. I opened the front door. KC was standing there with a worried look on his face. His eyes were red and puffy like he was crying or something. His left hand was shaking.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, my voice was clearly irritated.

"Please tell me you have seen Clare. I can't find her anywhere. She's not at home or at Alli's house or the Dot. She's not anywhere. Is she here?"

"I don't have to tell you where she is."

"She's here isn't she? Tell me she's okay. When is she going home? Why hasn't she gone home yet? She's never out past 11:00. It's almost midnight. Do her parents know she's out? You haven't hurt her have you?" he was talking really fast. He was actually scaring me a little. Not that I'm intimidated by KC or anything but he was talking like he was crazy. I really didn't want to deal with a crazy person.

"She's here. She's fine. I didn't hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her. Clare is spending the night at my house, okay? You can go home now." I was about to shut the door in his face but he held it open.

"No you have to let me see her. I need to see her. Please Eli. just let me see her once." he was practically begging me. This was beyond pathetic. But I was never going to let him see Clare.

"You don't need to see her. She doesn't want to see you. You scare her KC. Please leave." I tried to push the door closed but KC was putting all of his weight on to the door. The door was slowly opening and I couldn't stop it. He was going to get in. I tried putting my weight on the door but it wasn't doing any good for KC was obviously bigger and stronger than me.

I looked up at Clare. She was terrified and slightly shaking. Her eyes were watery. "Clare get in my room and lock the door." I yelled up to her. She nodded quickly and rushed into my room.

"No! Clare come here! I need to see you! MOVE!" KC was shouting into my house. Hopefully my parents were awake and heard everything that was going on. The door flew open and I was pushed on to the ground. KC barged in and started looking around frantically. My mom came out of the kitchen and looked shocked.

"What is going on here?" She yelled. KC saw her and quickly grabbed the lamp on the table and bashed her in the head with it. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mom! God dammit you are dead!" I charged at him and knocked him into a wall. I rushed over to my mom to see if she was okay. Her head was bleeding a little. Suddenly there was a terrible pain in my stomach. KC had kicked me.

"Tell me where Clare is." He kicked me again and again. Blood started coming out of my mouth. I could hardly breath and all I wanted to do was die at that moment. I looked up at the stairs hoping Clare had her cell phone with her and had called the cops. My vision was becoming blurred and my body was feeling numb. Every little noise I was hearing became louder and louder. KC was screaming nonsense. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The kicking stopped. I looked up and saw KC Hugging Clare. She looked scared out her mind. I slowly got up trying to ignore the pain. Clare saw me and it looked like she was going to scream. I put my finger up to my lips so Clare wouldn't make a noise. I made my way to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed 911. I fell to the floor. I held the phone to my ear.

"911 What is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"I need help." I could barely talk. It hurt too much.

"Sir where are you? Are you injured? Is anyone else in need of medical attention?"

"Yes." That was all I could say before the whole room went black.

_**Later around 2a.m.**_

_Clare was sitting across from me. Her hands were mine. I was holding them so tightly. We were sitting in a field in the middle of now where. Just us, together. The only sound to be heard was Clare's heart beating. Her hair was slightly blowing the wind. Her blue eyes were glowing. She was looking straight into my eyes. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. All I could was her heartbeat. She let go of one of my hands. Slowly she brought her hand up to my face. Her fingers traced the outline of my lips. She kept on talking but nothing. I could not hear. Why can't I hear?_

_ "I love you." Finally. I heard. _

My eyes opened quickly. My breathing was quick and uneasy. I tried moving but I had needles in my arms. When I tried taking them out, a smooth hand stopped me.

"No Eli. You can't take those out." Clare gave me a weak smile.

"What happened? Where are we? Was I sleeping?" I looked around the room. White walls, white door, white floors, white bed. No color. The brightest thing in the room was Clare's eyes.

"You are in the hospital. KC came over and he was acting crazy. You called the cops." I remember. He came in and he hurt my mom. He was kicking me and then he was holding Clare.

"Did he hurt you? He was arrested right?"

"I'm fine Eli. Um KC got away before the police got to your house. They are looking for him now." She was about to cry.

"Clare they will find him. Don't worry. They have to find him. He won't do this again. They will find him." I kept mumbling to myself. Clare put her finger over my lips.

"Eli you should get some rest. I'm going to go check on your mom. I will be right back." She got up. I grabbed her hand.

"What happened to my mom?"

"KC hit her in the head."

I didn't say anything. I let go of her hand. I felt a tear slowly make its way down my cheek. Clare wiped it away.

"She's going to be okay." I nodded. Clare stood by my bed for a minute before leaving the room. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would take me away. In minutes I was dreaming.

**So yeah pretty intense. Longer than my usual chapters. Should I have the whole KC incident in Clare's POV or just continue with the story?**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So im going to continuing the story. The ppl want wat the ppl want. So this is probally going to be a short chapter. Caus im going through a little bit of writers block rite now…but I want to keep writing. So I guess call this chapter a filler? Idk. Review?**

I watched Eli sleep. He didn't take his pills and I didn't want to leave him alone in case he did something crazy. He was being very still. He didn't move or speak for two hours. I didn't know if I should be worried or not. His breathing was quiet. I held his hand wanting him to wake up.

I was just about to doze off when Eli squeezed my hand. I thought he had woken up but when I opened my eyes he was still fast asleep. His grip got tighter and tighter. I tried to pull my hand away but I couldn't. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. He started mumbling something that I couldn't understand.

"Eli. Please wake up. C'mon. Let go."

"Don't let go. I love you." He said clearly. "I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me." His other hand was reaching out for something.

"Eli."

"Clare please I need you. Don't leave me." There were tears falling out of his eyes. "NO!" he stopped moving. He stopped talking. His grip on me loosened and I slipped away from him. I stared at him for a couple seconds, waiting for him to start talking again. I slowly walked up to the side of his bed. I sat back down in the chair.

"Eli." I whispered. "Eli can you hear me?" he nodded. "Are you asleep?" he nodded again. "Why can you hear me then?"

"Help me Clare."

"How? What can I do?" I was scared.

"My pills. Hurry."

"Eli, where are they?" he didn't answer. I shook him. But he was gone. He was back in his dream. I had to find his pills. I kissed him and rushed out of the room. I made my way to his mom's room but there were a lot of doctors and nurses in her room.

"Call it. Time of death 4:36 a.m." oh no. no this can't be happening. I squeezed myself in the room and saw Mrs. Goldsworthy sleeping comfortably in her bed. The lady in the bed next to her had died. I was so relieved. I thought I had lost her. I made my way to her bed and shook her awake.

"Clare sweetie what's wrong? Is it Eli? Is he okay?"

"He needs his pills. He will be fine. Can you tell me where they are?" I asked in a calm voice so she wouldn't get to worried.

"They are in his desk. The second drawer."

"Thank you. You get some rest now." I gave her a small smile and left the room.

Eli.

**So a really short chapter but I had an idea while writing this and I kinda wanted to start writing tht. Soo look forward to the next chapter caus im sure tht one will be fantastic.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. ( I forgot to out this in the last chapter)**

**This whole chapter will be Eli's dream. Hope it's okay.**

Clare's face was right in front of me. There was a really bright light behind her. It made her look like an angel. My perfect angel. But I was falling. Falling away from her. I wanted to scream but no sound would come out. Everything was getting dark. So dark. I kept falling like there was no end. I thought I was never going to stop.

Finally I felt my back slam on to the ground. I could feel my bones breaking in my body. The pain I was feeling was indescribable. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't call for help. I was lying there waiting to die. Alone. I saw I light speeding towards me. I turned my head slightly and saw a car speeding towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the car to crush me. But it never did.

I opened my eyes and I was in a cemetery on top of a hill. I was standing next to a statue of an angel. The sky was gray. There was a small crowd of people at the bottom. I slowly made my down the hill. I could see a black casket surrounding by black roses. Once I was closer I could see that the people had no faces. I could make out a few faces though. My mom. My dad. Adam. Clare. Their faces were sad. They were crying softly looking at the casket.

I turned to look at it too. I wonder who was in there. I walked over there. I slowly opened it. I was lying in there with a suit on. I was dead. How could that be? I am right here. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see her.

Julia.

"Eli I have been waiting for you." She gave me a cute smile. Her hair was blowing in the light breeze. She was wearing a slim black dress that looked like it was a size too small. She had heavy black makeup on. The only color on her was her blood red lip stick. I couldn't say anything. "Aren't you going to say hello? It's polite Eli."

"Hello." I choked out. I still couldn't believe it was her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why Eli, I thought you would be happy to see me. Do you want me to leave?" her wide brown eyes looked disappointed.

"No. Of course not." I gave her a weak smile.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"This is my funeral." I looked around. Clare was standing in front of my casket. She placed a pair of headphones next to me. The same headphones that I gave her. I looked away.

"Eli it's okay. It's your time. You have to move on. Now we can be together again." She grabbed my hands and looked up into my eyes.

"What do you mean my time? No." I yanked my hands away from her and took a couple steps back.

"Don't do this. It's time to move on. Just like I had to do." She hissed at me.

"That was an accident." I said backing away. But every time I took a step back she took another step towards me.

"You are the reason I had leave everything behind. It's all of your fault. At first I didn't know if I could ever forgive you. And now that I am here giving you a second chance you are turning me down? I have no one and you are going to leave me all alone? How could you? I love you Eli."

"Julia I loved you. But I'm with Clare now. I can't go with you. Clare needs me. You have to go." I said backing away more quickly. Her face grew angry. She ran at me. Before I could even turn to run she pushed me to the muddy ground and pinned me.

"I need you Eli. You are not in their world anymore. You're already gone. You are dead." She screamed in my face.

"No I'm not. I can't be dead." Tears filled my eyes. I could see Julia's face soften. She wiped away my tears.

"It's okay. I will be here for you." She stood and helped me up. "We should really go." She held her hand out to me.

"Can I say goodbye?" I looked over at Clare.

"Yes." I walked over to Clare. I knew she couldn't see or hear me but I still had to try.

"Clare, I know you can't hear me but I love you. I will always love. I'm so sorry." I went to touch her cheek but my hand went right through her. I turned away in tears. Julia held her hand out to me again. I was about to take it when I heard Clare's voice.

"I love you too Eli." I looked at her. She had the biggest smile on her face. I faced Julia. She was crying.

"I love you Eli. Goodbye bye." She disappeared in the air. I turned back to Clare but she was gone. Everyone was gone. I was alone. But I wasn't in the cemetery anymore. I was in my house standing in the middle of my living room.

"Hello." I jumped. I looked behind me only to see KC sitting on the bottom step of my staircase.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I am here to see if you were okay. Dying isn't fun." I smiled.

"I didn't die. I'm fine. I'm standing right here aren't I? And what do you know about dying anyway?"

"I know nothing about dying. I just hear it's unpleasant."

"Well I'm sure it's not enjoyable. Now why are you in my house?" I sat down on the floor a couple of feet in front of him.

"I told you. I am checking up on you."

"Okay. Where is Clare?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should. You stalk her. I'm surprised you haven't kidnapped her by now."

"I don't stalk Clare. And I would never kidnap her. It would be rude. I want to be a gentleman around her."

"Well you should really leave her alone. You scare her."

"Eli I have already heard this lecture. But my feelings for her won't change. If you loved Clare but she didn't want you, could you really let her go?" I had to think about that. I wouldn't want to give her up but I would if it made her happy. Right?

"Just as I thought. You wouldn't be able to let her go." It was as if he read my mind. I stared at him hoping he would just get up and leave but he just sat there smiling.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Well I just heard Clare is upstairs. I am so close to her. But I am afraid if I go up there and see her see will be scared so I'm just going to sit down here." He looked up the stairs towards my bedroom. I got up off the floor and ran up to my room. Clare was by my desk taking something out of the second drawer.

"Clare." I said, hoping she would hear me. She turned to face.

"Oh hello Eli. I was just getting you your pills. But since you are awake I guess you don't need them now." Her voice was unusually chipper. She put the bottle back in the drawer and kissed me. I pulled away.

"You aren't acting like yourself Clare."

"Eli, come here. I need you." This wasn't Clare. I backed up until my back hit the wall. She started coming closer to me. "Stay away from me." I said.

"Please Eli. I love you." I shook my head. She started cry. As her tears fell down her face, her face starting melting into something else. She was turning into Julia.

"Julia leave me alone." I shouted at her. I wanted her to leave me alone. I would say anything to make her go. "I hate you. I never want to see you again. You are disgusting and horrible. I could never love a monster like you." I was lying of course. I still love her and she's so beautiful and she was anything but a monster but I don't want her anymore.

"Eli!" she screamed. She pulled out a pair of red sparkly scissors. I knew those scissors. Before I could say anything she cut off a lock of my hair. I just stood there. What was she doing? She then cut off a lock of her own hair. She took out a black lighter. My black lighter. She lit the hair on fire and let it fall to the ground.

"Remember this Eli? When we burned our hair to represent our love. That as long as we loved each other that flame would burn forever. Do you remember?" she smiled. I remembered. Back in the eighth grade we cut off some of our hair and burned it in the woods.

"Julia that fire was gone a long time ago. It's time for you to go."

"No it's time for you to go." She said, about to cry again. She was the last thing I saw before everything went blank.

**So tht part where Eli was at his funeral, he actually died but u know doctors brought him back. And then the last part where everything went blank, clare had finally brought his pills. Just to clear things up.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
